Un nuevo caso
by renchi-merodi
Summary: ahi se encontraba caminando en las calles de Londres junto a su socio acudiendo al llumado de su hermano, para encontrarce en una casa con gran olor a cafe y Te malisimo summary pero denle una oportunidad!


**Hola a todos!**

 **es mi primera historia salida de ver la serie de shelock a la madrugada asi que perdonen por futuras faltas de ortografia  
**

 **esta mas centrada en la vista de Watson y holmes...**

-Holmes ¿Por qué tanto apuro?- Watson seguía a su compañero de piso por los calles de Londres- nunca acudiste al llamado de tu hermano con tanto entusiasmo-

-no es entusiasmo Watson, solo me da curiosidad el por qué mi hermano me cita tan amablemente que llegue bien vestido y puntual para la hora de te-

-lo de amable es raro pero lo de bien vestido y puntual no es gran cosa- agregó Watson no comprendiendo del todo (como las mayoría de las veces) a su socio- puede ser que sea algún congresal o alguien de la corona-

-no es ninguno de ellos, tu no escuchaste el tinte de voz nervioso Mycroft– Holmes paro su caminar abruptamente en una casa de estilo colonial con un gran jardín- es alguien o mejor dicho ellos son más importantes que la mismísima reina- al terminar de hablar toco el timbre como resultado sale de ella Mycroft agarrando a Watson y a Holmes del brozo para meterlos rápido

-casi se hace las 5 y punto! Sherlock te había dicho que vengas puntual-

-pero llegue a tiempo hermanito- colgaron los sacos para ir a la sala donde se olía un fuerte olor a té verde y a café- un inglés y un americano?

-Sherlock no faltes el respeto, si haces algo estas personas te pueden hacer desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-

-esto se vuelve mucho más interesante- entraron a la sala encontrando a dos hombres sentados alrededor de la mesa ratona, uno era el más pequeño estaba sentado derecho con elegancia con un traje sin ninguna arruga. Tenía el cabello rubio opaco despeinado, una piel blanca y unos ojos verdes bosque, si mirabas más arriba podías encontrar unas cejas muy grandes para una persona normal. El hombre de alado era todo lo contrario. Más alto, su pelo era rubio oscuro, ojos azules, piel tostada, sentado sin ninguna elegancia y lo más notable era su vestimenta de un adolecente recién egresado.

-así que ustedes son Sherlock Holmes y John Watson- sus ojos brillaban mientras tomaba su te. Holmes en un rápido movimiento agarro una silla y se sentó enfrente del ojiverde, provocando que el más alto se pegara un salto

-amigo, avisa la próxima vez!

-así que usted viene de Londres, igualmente tiene muchos acentos mesclados y usted obviamente es estadunidense de california ¿tal vez?- sus ojos iban i venían de las dos figuras- se puede notar cicatrices algunas de quemaduras y otras de cortes profundos, parasen hechas en una guerra pero son muy jóvenes para haber participado en una- en estadunidense se ponía nervioso todo ese análisis, en cambio al inglés ni le afectaba- como pude obviar eso! Son pareja de hace muchos años se nota al no demandar al americano a cambiarse de ropa y el anillo en su dedo anular-

-no me esperaba más de ti, Holmes- seguía en la misma posición analizándolo con la mirada- por favor siéntense- John y Sherlock se acomodaron alrededor de la mesa

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Watson con nerviosismo a la atenta mirada del rubio ceniza

-me llamo Arthur kirkland y mi pareja Alfred F Jones, los necesito para un trabajo-

-esos no son sus verdaderos nombres, yo no aceptare un trabajo si no se con quienes estoy tratando-

-Sherlock trátalos bien, sos su invitado-advirtió su hermano

-te diré mi nombre si aceptas este caso-

-yo no acepto caos si no sé qué debo investigar-

-necesitamos el paradero de James Moriarty- esta vez habla el estadunidense

-es imposible el debería estar muerto- dijo Watson sin entender

-está bien vivo el maldito y no solo hace sus travesuras en Londres sino que también en Estados Unidos-

-el vocabulario Alfred-

-mi peor enemigo sigue suelto y haciendo de las suyas en tu país- paso sus dedos en la barbilla fingiendo un estado de concentración-trato hecho, ahora quiero conocer la identidad de mis clientes-

-yo soy Inglaterra y él es Estados Unidos de América, yo con esto deberías de darte cuenta-

-¿nos están bromeando? Eso es imposible!-

-no Watson, esto es increíble- sus expresión mostraba gran excitación- tenemos enfrente a dos representaciones de países de miles y no eso es todo una gran potencia mundial nos pide ayuda- a América se le subió el rojo hasta las orejas por lo dicho- las guerras que habrán participado! Es un libro de historia interminable-

-tomen esto- el inglés le dio una carpeta llena de archivos- son toda la información de Moriarty-

-igualmente no creo que lo necesite- abrió para ver la última hoja mostrando un incendio a una gran construcción- incendio a un museo de New York sobre la época colonial? ¿Por qué quemaría un museo?-

-todavía siento caliente esa parte- se subió la manga de su chaqueta mostrando una quemadura reciente en el brazo

-oh por dios, eso necesita ser visto por un médico- John se acercó sin pensar al Norteamericano para revisarle el brazo- es una quemadura de segundo grado, no debería estar cubierta por la ropa-

-no pasa nada, pronto se curara- aparto el brazo de las manos de Watson

-así que los daños que se hacen en su país provocan una herida en su cuerpo- dijo Holmes

-si- contesto américa mientras se tapaba la quemadura

-no era una pregunta-Inglaterra intento de aguantar la risa viendo la cara de puchero de América- tengo una teoría, Moriarty querrá destruir monumentos tanto británico como americanos-

-esos daños se producirán en ellos dos- contesto Watson

-elemental, mi querido Watson-sorbió un poco de su te- lo que quiere lograr es hacer daño a la personificación de los países, la pregunta sería ¿Por qué?-

-siento interrumpir pero debemos ir a una reunión, así que por favor se pueden retirar- no hubo otra palabra pronunciada por los dos compañeros de piso por que fueron interrumpidos porque Mycroft los agarro de las solapas y los tiro a la calle

-qué manera tan gentil de echar a alguien-

-eso no importa Watson, descubrimos puertas que nos abren al mundo- hizo una exprecion con los brazos de grandeza- voy a descubrir a Moriarty y las naciones me deberán pagar de alguna manera-

-¿con información?- mientras levantaba una mano para tomar un taxi

-que bien me conoces Watson-

GRACIAS POR LEER!


End file.
